


Skin Tight

by Val_Creative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's very good at drawing out the sensual and romantic feelings between the three of them. As a Jedi under Luke Skywalker's teachings, Rey needs to learn some better control. Even with their flirtations, Poe volunteers to teach, inviting Rey and Finn to his quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Tight

**Author's Note:**

> A partial dedication to my fellow Jedistormpilot/Finnreypoe shippers! ♥ The coolest bunch I know! :) 
> 
> I'm way excited about posting more of my OT3, guys! This was a prompt off of the SW Kink Meme, and I'm [crossposting there](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=47930#cmt47930) as well. Any thoughts or comments on this would be amazing, and if you are a Jedistormpilot fan, you are always welcomed to talk with me! :) I'm on Tumblr as well under "nooowestayandgetcaught"! Ily guys!
> 
> This also covers my bingo space " **[present](http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/post/137702573665/rey-finn-poe-bingo-card-follow-for-more-star#notes)** " for Jediprompts on Tumblr! Here is the **[current bingo card](https://56.media.tumblr.com/5cd8375ed1f7e71145d304c841be31fb/tumblr_o3ghcq16yN1qh1cr6o1_540.png)** for me - I'm keeping track!

*

Training requires practice and focus, and Rey feels as if she's doing a _poor job_ of it.

Being a Jedi and falling in love generally don't mix well—that's common knowledge. Except it's two men, and unlike Finn who fears overstepping boundaries and never initiates so much as a caressing kiss, Poe _thrives_ on unraveling her willpower and concentration, as well as Finn's own. They need _training_ to feel more prepared.

His fingers smooth over Rey's neck, trailing down the joint of her shoulder, like a phantom, skimming brush of skin. Poe's barely touching, and yet, Rey can feel her cheeks burn more and more hotly with blood.

She's been under hostile accusations before, and dangerous, violent interrogations, and it never made her body _shake_ so hard like this. It doesn't help that Finn is wide-eyed and attentive on her. His large, brown hands arrange in his lap, fingers interconnecting and grasping together as if in a symbol of prayer.

"Anytime you want me to back off…" Poe reminds her, looking into Rey's face for signs of caution, or serious, heedful doubt. Her lips tighten up, and she nods briskly, sucking in air through her nostrils and releasing.

"I'll tell you."

" _Mmhm_ ," he says, humming in musing, scooping Rey's hair and tossing it over her right shoulder. It exposes her throat completely. The slightest bit of intimate touch gives her a foreign, tingling shiver, heating her gut. Poe doesn't say anything at first, but he situates himself behind her, hovering just inches away.

"What do you think about Finn?"

The question furrows Finn's eyebrows together in confusion.

"What about—?"

"Shh," Poe chides with a gentle smile. It effectively cuts him off and leaves Finn appearing a little sullen. "Rey, go ahead. Let's start with you."

She summons her nerve, taking another deep, steadying breath.

"He's my friend," Rey concludes, lips quirking into a tiny, knowing smile as Finn does the same, staring back directly from the durasteel chair. Poe tuts, leaning in close. Puffs of warm air graze the shell of Rey's ear.

"But is he _attractive_?" he asks in a whisper. "What do you imagine you like best about Finn?" Poe adds, a little over-gleefully, "If you _had_ to pick… It's a tough decision to make, I'll admit."

At this, Finn squirms in place, chuckling and embarrassed.

"His eyes," Rey says, arching her throat unconsciously as another too-warm exhale blows against her. "They're… _safe_." Poe's not _touching_ her. Not yet. She's never wanted someone to touch her _this_ badly. "His smile is handsome. I remember the first time I saw it."

"You're not wrong—Finn is a very memorable person. Then again, so are you…"

Finally, _finally_ , Poe's fingers clasp around Rey's chin, turning and guiding her face towards him. There's nothing but _admiration_ in Poe's voice, same as in Finn's gaze switching between them.

"Beautiful and rosy lips," he says lowly. "Your cheekbones…" Poe lowers his eyes.

Rey's eyelids flutter as if nearly closing, as his thumb drags softly against her bottom lip, rubbing a deliberate circle. When the tip of Rey's tongue flicks out, Poe's skin tastes like faintly like engine oil. So, so faintly.

"But, I'm never tired of your breasts either while we're on the subject…"

That earns him a light snort of air, and Rey opens her eyes wider, still gazing on Poe. He's shirtless, riddled with old, fading war-scars. His mop of dark curls still moist from the shower, clinging to his brow.

"I would really love to see you and Finn together, right… with his cock between your legs," Poe says, without an ounce of shame. Rey feels a plunge of _thrilling_ heat submerging her, as Finn's sharp, quiet groan reaches their ears. "I could watch you hump him so hard it starts bruising. F _uck_ …"

She's back to turning, and then facing Finn, as Poe remains behind her. He teases and strokes his fingers down her arms, and then back up, _twice_ as slow.

Rey visibly shudders, only once, and then moans.

"Imagine getting so wet that it's just a slick-slide push inside your body…" He's palming the length of her slim, muscular torso, and if she was at least ticklish, Poe would be getting a _black-eye_ about now.

"… Would you let him do it, hmmm?" Poe says contemplatively, eyeing a tensed, eager Finn over her, beginning to grin. " _Hmm_ … actually, you're the kind of woman who wants the control."

_He's not wrong._

"You can ride him until he's _begging_ for more." Rey consumes Poe's words and lets them swirl in her senses, combined with Poe's saliva-gleaming lips tracing behind her ear. "Begging to get off on how you feel with your thighs wide open, how _good_ you smell…" He asks then a little more loudly, "How about it, Finn?"

It's new hands on her, or rather, a hand.

She doesn't lean in or not out of Finn's cradle against the side of her face. He's tentative as ever, but Finn must be feeling this the same as her. His dark eyes glance at Poe, as the other man crowds Finn. He wraps his hands securely to Finn's hips, their faces almost nose-to-nose.

"What about it, buddy?" Poe breathes out, softer than ever, "What do you _want_ me to do for you?"

"Anything," Finn answers—and it comes as a shock to both of his companions.

"Anything is _a lot_ of open factors. You sure about that, Finn?"

Finn makes a jerky nod at Poe's observation, breaking out of the dreamy, fixed gaze to stare at Rey.

"I trust you and Rey," he says, as if it's an absolution—an _unbreakable_ truth.

The longing and _emotion_ builds like flames in Rey's chest, burning hotter than her cheeks.

"I trust you, too," Rey murmurs, her voice tightening and gravely like she's so close to tears. Poe glances over his shoulder, and beckons her forward. It takes a quiet moment, but she joins them, encircled by their arms.

"Anything sounds good to me too," Poe agrees, burying one of his hands into Rey's soft bundle of hair, and with the other, he cups the back of Finn's neck, inclining all their heads together and nudging his mouth against Finn's forehead and then Rey's, giving a soft laugh at Finn's grumbling comment and Rey's hiccuping sniffle.

If she has to do anything poorly, she would prefer to do it with the two men she loved.

*


End file.
